


A Chef's Guide to Etiquette and Noble Affairs

by MayaMistaken



Series: The Handbook of Pearlmethyst Royalty [2]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Royalty AU, amethyst refusing to wear shoes, and also being very bad at being nobility, pearl stressing out with wedding planner peridot, who the hell invited dewey
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-21 14:02:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4831763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayaMistaken/pseuds/MayaMistaken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amethyst has now been elevated to nobility and the plans for her and Pearl's wedding are underway and going smoothly.</p><p>Well, as smoothly as it can go with a huge mistake on the invitation list.</p><p>(recommended that you read the first part of this series before reading this part)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Amethyst stumbled her way through the castle’s halls, following a path she knew as well as the back of her hand, trying to keep her wheezing to a minimum as she passed guard after guard, also not quite used to blatantly walking towards the princess’s chambers for everybody to see. She had gotten far too used to having the sneak her way in for the past six or seven months.

But almost every aspect of her and Pearl’s relationship was changing drastically, for the better yet proving to be an exhausting transition.

Finally reaching the large doors to the princess’s room, Amethyst tried her best to disregard the concerned look the guard posted there gave her, probably triggered by the shorter woman’s flushed face and laboured breaths. The guard pushed the doors open for her, Amethyst giving him nothing but a curt nod in thanks. As soon as the door shut, she charged forward and threw herself onto the large, plush bed situated in the center of the room, groaning loudly. She hardly noted the bewildered princess staring at her distressed form from the vanity on the far corner of the room.

“Are you quite alright, darling?” Pearl said slowly, putting down the brush she was previously running through her hair. She had just finished arranging a meeting with the royal florist and was planning to spend the rest of the evening relaxing about the castle until supper.

“ _They are trying to kill me._ ”  Amethyst grumbled pathetically, clumsily clawing at the laces on the back of her dress and yanking them undone, revealing a corset tightly bound around her bust, the ribbons of it drawn impossibly straight. Pearl snorted, coming to sit on the bed next to her hunched form.

“They are just trying to get you prepared to face the public.” Pearl cooed, expertly unwinding the corset and tugging the ribbons loose with quick and practiced hands. “After all, you’re no longer just ‘Amethyst’ anymore.”

The pressure on Amethyst’s ribs was instantly relieved, allowing her to suck down mouthfuls of air with ease for the first time all day. Ever since she was deemed the title of “Lady Amethyst” a month ago, she had been put through lesson after lesson on how to present herself as a noble. She had been stuffed in constricting corsets, complicated gowns, and positively excruciating shoes with stacks of books thrown atop her head to balance as she walked down dozens of flights of stairs.

“ _How_ ,” Amethyst heaved, shucking off the stuffy gown she had been forced to don all day. “Do you do this every day?!”

“To be entirely honest I always loosen my corset as soon as the servants turn their backs.” Pearl chuckled, amused by her lover sprawled out on the sheets, still clad in her undergarments, hosiery, and corset. She kicked off her shoes, gathering the skirt of her dress and crawling onto the mattress to lie next to Amethyst’s spent form. “It’s not that bad.”

“You’re lucky I love you.”

“Is that so?”

“Yep!” Amethyst exclaimed, pouncing on Pearl and trapped her in her thick arms, rolling on top of her and smothering her in kisses as the princess let out squealing giggles.

“A-Amethyst! Stop that! We have to look presentable for dinner!” Pearl attempted to scold her, the sternness of her voice lost in her laughter. All hopes of her makeup being untarnished were obliterated when Amethyst pressed her lips to a pale cheek, blowing a loud and wet raspberry on the soft skin and eliciting another shriek from the princess. Finally gathering herself enough to retaliate, Pearl managed to wedge a hand underneath her attacker’s newly slackened corset, slim fingers wiggling against her sides and lowering her guard enough so the princess could switch positions, hovering over Amethyst. In one quick motion, pale fingers cupped rounded cheeks, Pearl darting down to press a quick kiss to Amethyst’s full lips and sliding quickly off the bed, leaving the other only slightly dazed.

Amethyst sat up, mouth opening in to protest Pearl’s sudden escape only to be cut short when her face was struck by the very dress she had just shoved off. Tearing the projectile garment away from her face, she was met with the smug look of the princess, who was already back at her vanity, touching up the powder on her cheeks.

“Not fair.” Amethyst grumbled, crossing her arms and puffing her cheeks out rather comically.

“Oh, _please_.” Pearl scoffed, emphasizing her last word with the sharp click of her compact closing before tucking it in one of the vanity’s many drawers. With delicate fingers, she gestured for the shorter woman to step from the bed and turn around, approaching Amethyst as she faced her back to her. “It’s not like you haven’t used tickling to best me before. Take a deep breath.”

Amethyst followed her instructions, protesting quietly as she felt Pearl’s fingers tugging at the ribbons of her corset and tightening them again, much looser than they were previously but still making the awful garment’s presence snugly obvious on her ribs. Quick hands tied a neat and secure bow, straightening the laces and brushing the shorter woman’s mane from her back so a quick kiss could be placed on her shoulder. Amethyst gave an appreciative hum at the fleeting contact, sighing contentedly when Pearl leaned forward to nuzzle into the crook of her neck as her thin arms wrapped around her waist.

“I’m sorry about all you’re having to go through. I know it’s hard sometimes.” Pearl mumbled remorsefully, seemingly indicating the point of her guilt by absently rubbing circles on Amethyst’s corset-clad stomach.

“It’s not _that_ bad.” Amethyst reassured, nudging the head on her shoulder playfully and winding her thick fingers with the slender ones drawing non-existent patterns against her belly. She craned her head to look into the wide, crystal blue eyes of the princess, soothing her remorse by placing a gentle kiss to her temple. When Pearl’s demeanor still held it’s heavy tone, Amethyst swooped back in to repeat the action, only this time giving her yet another loud raspberry, immediately ducking out of her grasp to grab her dress and hastily slip it on. Pearl stood in a daze, surprised eyes watching as the shorter woman dashed out of the room, re-lacing the back of her dress as she ran.

A twinge of frustration rang through Pearl’s head at the thought of having to fix her makeup yet again, only to be flushed away when her eyes locked on items Amethyst left behind at the foot of the bed. She scooped said items up, gathering her skirts and charging after her lover.

“Amethyst, for the last time! _You cannot walk around the castle barefoot!!”_

 

 


	2. Well, that's a twist.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peridot is gonna kill her subordinate if Pearl's screeching doesn't kill her first.

Pearl had eventually caught up to Amethyst, ignoring the odd looks she received from the guards for dashing down the castle halls like mad with shoes in her hands. Most of the staff had already become acquainted with the couple’s antics by now, as much as the couple had gotten acquainted with brushing off any appalled reactions their antics elicited. Regardless, the princess had managed to catch her fiance, hastily fixing the laces of her dress for her and forcing her to don her shoes, much to her distaste.

The two had gone to eat dinner with the rest of the court without incident only to be notified by the very enthusiastic queen that the last of the RSVPs had been received from the guest list for their wedding, ready for them to look over. She recommended that Amethyst at least look over it to try and familiarize herself with the more prominent nobles that would be attending so that she could fully prepare herself to present herself as the same to them. Amethyst agreed, barely remembering to swallow her food before speaking. She had planned to look over the attendance list anyway, fingers crossed that her own family had successfully received the letter she sent them rather than the impersonal invitation the other invitees had be sent.

When offered desert, Pearl and Amethyst politely declined and dismissed themselves, Amethyst far too anxious to inspect the status of her family’s RSVP and Pearl wishing to accompany her for emotional support. Pearl could hardly keep up with the shorter woman as she scurried down the hall enthusiastically, wondering how she wasn’t tripping over her skirts and every rug they passed over with the way her short legs moved furiously fast.

They finally reached the castle’s main archive, where it was previously agreed they would meet the head wedding planner, a stressed yet hyper-organized woman with a shrill voice named Peridot. When they reached her at one of the most center tables in the sea of shelves and books, she was already rapidly filing through stacks among stacks of papers, a pencil clasped between her teeth and she anxiously chewed on the end of it. Her sharp green eyes darted from the papers to the couple in an instant, quickly removing the writing utensil from mouth a pushing her chair back to stand and curtsy. Amethyst had to withhold a snort, still not used to being regarded so highly.

Pearl gave Peridot a slight nod, Peridot immediately retaking her seat as the two sat with her. The planner’s hand expertly carded through the piles of paper, removing a half dozen or so covered in names and sliding the stack across the tables.

“These are all of the confirmed guests who will be attending the ceremony itself. The reception is expected to be a kingdom-wide event of festivals and parties open to everyone and there will be a small ball hosted later in the evening for immediate family and choice extended family.” Peridot said mechanically, absently shuffling stacks around. Pearl nodded, glancing at the guest list more than actually reading the words on it, handing it to Amethyst for her inspection.

“Was there any word from my family at all?” Amethyst inquired, taking the papers and setting them to the side.

“Yes. They sent letters, though I had them forwarded to your study earlier. Did you not receive them?”

Pearl looked at Amethyst pointedly, knowing full well the shorter woman never used the personal study gifted to her when she was elevated as a member of the court.

“She has not had an opportunity to check.” the princess answered for her, quickly moving on. “Amethyst, please read over that list and see if you’re familiar with any of the names. As for the private ball …”

Amethyst tuned out the exchange of information between Pearl and Peridot, gluing her attention on the attendance list. She skimmed through the many names written on it, vaguely recognizing a few from her days of cooking for renowned families. She easily acquired a dozen familiar names on the first two or three pages, about to move on to the next before her azure eyes locked on a single one, written so plainly yet standing out so boldly. Her blatant shock caught the attention of Pearl, who trailed off her words to inspect Amethyst’s deterred face.

“What is it? Do you recognize someone?” Pearl asked, puzzled. Amethyst let out a single huff of a laugh.

“A few. One a lot more than others.”

Pearl arched a delicate brow, cautiously taking the paper Amethyst handed to her. Bright eyes trailed down the list of names more carefully, her mind trying to comprehend the association each name might have to her. She was prepared to ask what in the world the shorter woman meant until her eyes locked on one line, knowing exactly what she meant.

_King Dewey and immediate family._

“What is it? Was there an error?!” Peridot’s increasingly nervous voice cut through their daze, the planner’s anxiety spiking at the couple’s reaction. Pearl handed the list to Peridot’s already fidgeting hands.

“Dewey was invited.” Amethyst explained evenly. “My former employer.”

“And the father of the man whose marriage proposal I declined!” Pearl intervened, sounding panicked. “He’s attending and _oh my he already knows!_ We elevated Amethyst to court nobility to suppress the scandal and this completely obliterates the point of being discreet!” The princess’s voice rose higher and higher as she continued, only stopping to breathe when Amethyst placed a hand on her thigh and squeezed, anchoring her back to reality.

“There is actually a possibility that he doesn’t know. Just a moment.” Peridot said hurriedly, a crease of comprehension settling itself between her brows. After searching her files, she pulled out what looked to be a copy of the invitation with a sharp aha!, handing it to the shaking princess. “The invitation reads ‘The matrimony of Princess Pearl Alexandria Crystalle Perrings and Lady A. Scottinson Martins. We purposefully left her first name out.”

“That doesn't help if Dewey sees her _in person!_ ”

“I realize.” Peridot grumbled. She turned in her seat, catching the attention of a nearby servant. “Go tell my subordinates someone better have a damn good explanation for this!” she barked, making a point to boldly underline the name causing Pearl’s panic and thrusting the paper into the befuddled servant’s arms. The worker nodded, quickly scurrying out of the room. “I sincerely apologize Your Highness. I can assure you none of this was intended.”

“It’s fine, right Pearl?” Amethyst attempted to sooth Pearl’s frantic shaking, nervously patting her leg. “It’s totally fine."

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I plan on updating this every few days or so to give me enough time to finish this part of the series.


End file.
